


过期月光

by Pinako



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinako/pseuds/Pinako
Summary: 杰森受伤了，迪克为他停下脚步，两个人进行了一些交流。大部分杰森视角，迪克蝙时期。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 4





	过期月光

头罩在破损达到一定程度时，比起微不足道的防护作用与对秘密身份的遮盖，更多的是碍事。所以杰森在底下重新黏上了多米诺面具。

而现在那层多米诺也摇摇欲坠，面具边缘被火焰烧过，蜷曲起来扎在杰森皮肤上。他想他脸上的粉刺不会再令他对着镜子自我调侃了，因为那可悲东西所附着的一整片——小小的一整片皮肤已经被破坏了。

杰森从裤腰里把紧身衣下摆抽出来，用上点力气撕开一块儿，他的脸不是流血最多的地方，他能看见自己胯骨到侧腰的地方，“人鱼线”的一半被一道伤口划开，边缘的皮肉翻卷，露出里面摇摇欲坠的血红脂肪。杰森把紧身衣又撕开了一点，再打上结，血流得慢了些。

我该去搞点凯夫拉材料，我为什么要叫自己红头罩，我现在红了个彻底，用自己的血，我为什么要堆那个破烂蝙蝠洞又炸掉它就为了杀两个那时候超级超级悲痛的快乐小鸟，呸，谁知道为什么蝙蝠镖也会生锈，杰森知道，布鲁斯知道，蓝鸟红鸟也知道，小恶魔知道吗，他想了很多，他脑子被迪克踢不知道第多少次，用那些花里胡哨却力道十足的技巧，说不定已经比破破烂烂更糟糕，但他确实在有条理地思考着。

杰森变理智了，他生活的重心从没有重心倾斜到蝙蝠侠蝙蝠侠蝙蝠侠布鲁斯韦恩罗宾蝙蝠侠夜翼迪克格雷森蝙蝠侠蝙蝠侠，砰，现在的重心是红头罩啦。

迪克那双足够带劲的长腿确实给杰森来了个脑部理疗。哈，这就是为什么迪克一边揍他一边觉得是在治愈他。

失血的寒冷让杰森紧张起来，他开始为无关紧要的疼痛烦恼，没那么万能的腰带里止痛剂已经耗尽，而杰森冒冒失失地没有整理那种小魔术扣——把伤口粘起来的胶水，很好用。

但他只是受不了看书的时候一边有血痕打开的咖啡机在响，所以红头罩全副武装，带着枪和子弹以及昨天晚上回来扔到地上的腰带，跑出门买速溶咖啡。

在途中被他黑了的警用电台里出现了些比速溶咖啡更麻烦的事，有几个垃圾条子自以为无人知晓地打着暗语交易du品，戈登会不会知道杰森并不想晓得，但是芭芭拉·戈登，好吧，也是个戈登，还有蝙蝠侠和罗宾会知道的。

红头罩则先行一步。

但杰森今晚运气还不够好，他带了炸药，却忘了哥谭毒品交易的天堂总被化学物包围。所以，先是红色的光，再是白色的火，最后一块撑不住的门板碎片与杰森擦身而过。如果那碎片被烧得足够热，杰森明天就可以去买乐透，但他从不中奖，所以现在他坐在没有垃圾桶和蝙蝠车的巷子里，失血过多。

哥谭经典口味建筑的砖石结构顶层上有了些动静，正正好在杰森的头顶，他往上翻了翻眼睛，看见黑色的影子掠过去。

“嘿，蝙蝠侠。”杰森打招呼，他一只手还搭在大腿上，指腹亲吻着凉丝丝的改装qiang支，他不需要再冷一些了，杰森·陶德不是破铁块，即使是他也只符合“破”这一点，“你的罗宾在哪里？”

*

“这是个发泄途径。”迪克坐到他身边，摸了摸捏在手里的面具，杰森从睫毛缝隙看见青年蓝色发亮的眼睛。迪克欲言又止，“对我来说曾经是，布鲁斯觉得你也适合这个方案。”

“难道你认为布鲁斯错了？在这一次？在我身上？”杰森是个消瘦尖锐的少年，他做罗宾的年纪比迪克上任的时候大，但制服的改动却没有让阿尔弗雷德大费周章。也许这就是他语气带刺的原因。

迪克只是挑眉，夜翼用面具掩盖双眼中的惊讶与苦闷，“我可没这么说。”他嘟哝着，杰森注意到迪克身上暖和的气味，是吹风机与烘干机，他用上布鲁斯教他的去看夜翼，最后他读出唇语。“我可没这么说。”夜翼只是无趣地重 复。

*

轻便防滑的鞋底落在砖石上，迪克看见了杰森，而不是红头罩。他与那双朦胧的绿眼睛对视，他知道那是杰森。但他不确定杰森的意识是否足够凝聚到将他认出来，毕竟迪克·格雷森正在蝙蝠侠的剧本里。

但在杰森打招呼的时候迪克还是停下了脚步，他可能不知道自己叫蝙蝠侠的声音有多大。迪克朝一边的达米安投过去一瞥，少年看他停下来，也收回即将投出的钩锁，绿靴上红色蝴蝶结上下跳跃，“格雷森。”

达米安做了什么才能够用如此不屑的语气传达询问，迪克疑惑地想。

“你的罗宾在哪里？”

底下的人又问了，声音小了，迪克选择看见虚弱下掩盖的不祥，不去听达米安的轻嗤。“罗宾，也许你愿意掌管一次蝙蝠车。”迪克竖起一根手指指向护臂上的通讯器，同时看到达米安翘起来的嘴角又往下沉，“在神谕的帮助下。”他愉快地提出一个建议。

“我会保证安全驾驶。”神谕发出笑声。

“tt，他是你的了。”达米安的钩锁挂住不远处的雕像。

这是迪克得到的回复。

接着他往一边明亮一些的街道跳下去，24小时营业的特殊便利店会让蝙蝠侠拿到他想要的。迪克看见了杰森打结的紧身衣下方，伤口在流红色的血。他想起自己和达米安在爆炸的仓库旁边看见的血迹。

蝙蝠侠拿到他想要的，迪克拎着东西翻过砖墙，他已经将布鲁斯的披风改轻了许多，但没有人规定当夜翼轻巧地落在地面上还要小心披风的时候不能说些脏话。

而杰森肯定听到了。红头罩维持在了一个较为稳定的虚弱状态，也许他的凝血因子终于在开口过大的伤口上勤勤恳恳地做好了本职工作，也许他被布鲁斯教导过的一些什么让他成功减缓心脏泵血。

这个时候想到提姆是不是不合时宜，迪克站在阴影里与杰森对视，脑袋里突兀地想起红罗宾。

*

红色，红色，红色，蝙蝠侠受了伤。杰森不确定自己有没有尖叫，他的变声期快要结束了，尖叫会让他像捏住嗓子的公鸭。这是回忆这个时候的自我评价，而真正处在那个时间点的罗宾被来帮忙的夜翼拦住，他快要把一个男人的脑袋打烂了。杰森停下动作后转头看向一边的布鲁斯，他不确定蝙蝠侠看到了多少，但从结果来看，罗宾仍有资格和夜翼一起，扶着伤到腿的蝙蝠侠回到了蝙蝠洞，阿尔弗雷德站在那里，卷起衬衫的袖子待命。

“杰森只是被吓到了。”杰森接受完阿尔弗雷德在厨房的款待，听到的墙角让他决定收回手上留给迪克的那一份饼干。布鲁斯的态度在饼干方面无关紧要，他身上的伤让他对甜食敬而远之。

但杰森的脚步没有转开，他知道自己总是对布鲁斯抱有期待。这种渴望，让他年轻的心在激愤与暴力中得以保留敏感的天性，并从中激发出了温柔。布鲁斯喜欢杰森流露出来的心灵一隅，他没有说过，但杰森感觉到了，让他在做个好人，好罗宾，好男孩方面有了更多动力。

而布鲁斯，布鲁斯一言不发。

杰森决定从昏暗的转角走出来。

*

他看见蝙蝠侠迈出小巷的阴影，披风轻盈地垂落在他身侧，被手套上的装置顶起来几个小尖。杰森意识到迪克铁定给披风减重了，他知道夜翼讨厌披风，在杰森还是罗宾的时候他与迪克关系有过令人的欣喜的稳定时刻，许多谈论，许多欲言又止，许多温柔的俯视，都发生在那个时候。

迪克无法满足杰森对于布鲁斯的渴望，但他确实给少年塞过一些好的东西，例如布鲁斯对书签选择的小小喜好，或者如何在夜巡时在表现得混蛋的蝙蝠侠面前保持平静。

“我想你需要治疗。”迪克举起手里透明的塑料袋，他听着杰森的呼吸声，撤下面具，“我能有这个荣幸吗？”

收起你的俏皮话吧迪基，你听起来像个会被女孩扇巴掌的混子。杰森想这样说，但他在对视中看见了离开蝙蝠侠剧本的迪克·格雷森。几秒钟以后，他没有说话，没有拒绝。

披风晃动的沙沙声中迪克走了过来，他在杰森身边蹲下，将撕裂的紧身衣边缘往上推，露出一片皮肤。下一刻止痛药被打进杰森身体里，“我其实不觉得很疼。”杰森咧了咧嘴：“你该做点比这更有效的事。”

“闭嘴，杰森。”迪克将无针注射器扔回袋子里，他又从那个透明的塑料包裹里掏出别的东西，“这样我才能不把这口子撕得更开。”

杰森看到了自己好几个小时以前应该放进腰带里的东西，操，他的腰带正式从“万能”行列里被解雇。“我喜欢胶水。”他翘了翘手指，于是搁在大腿上的改装武器与他的手掌一起被迪克归为障碍从而拂去，轻柔又自然。

“这是你自找的。”迪克挑了挑眉，手下开始动作。

“我脑袋被搞坏过一段时间。”杰森感觉胶水渗进他的身体，迪克摘下手套为他慢慢捏合伤口，抽空发出一声鼻音，“你是该和我们说说。”

“我这不是正在和你说，”杰森轻轻嘶了一声，止痛药已经豁免了百分之五十的疼痛，他这样发出声音似乎只是一种，社交技巧，像一种特殊的聊天中的语气词，让他显得没那么硬汉了，“我的记忆是被拼起来的碎片，一片不少——还好像多了几片。”

“里面有一些让我现在觉得没有真实性的东西我想要求证，迪基。”杰森慢吞吞地，他盯着迪克被汗水打湿的头发，某些记忆里散发着烘干机香薰的迪克，被硝烟汗水还有皮革的气味淹没，而杰森在停顿的几秒中重新把那味道翻出来，“我看见了你亲吻布鲁斯。”

他停了一会儿：“怪不得我总觉得你对父亲的定义并不是布鲁斯。”

沉默，沉默。

“拜托，迪基，我一个人说话怪尴尬的。也许那时候我就是看错了，你看，青少年从来不会发现爱情电影里的借位。”

迪克抬起头，“这话题不合时宜。”他听见杰森咋舌了，“但我的回复是，当时我和布鲁斯处在一种，实验性的关系中。”

“这是我在任何言情小说里都没看过的对‘恋爱’的代称，迪克，我因为你穿蝙蝠装而误解了你，其实你富有创造性。”

迪克知道这时候说自己不想谈论布鲁斯为时已晚，他仍感到一些幽魂般的痛楚，但他一般会和阿尔弗雷德说这个，而且只在他想说的时候。

然而在这种情况下，他感到了一种舒适。在被迫与杰森谈论布鲁斯的这个时候，在他甚至还大半个身子嵌在蝙蝠侠的幽灵中的时刻。迪克想，也许是杰森从话题一开始就接受了最糟糕的部分，“我指的是我们探寻双方关系的过程，而我真正想告诉你的是，我和布鲁斯在那不久以后便决定各自后退一步。”

“我觉得是只有布鲁斯后退了一步。”杰森嘲讽道，“而你为什么觉得我会对你和死了的蝙蝠侠的爱情故事的结局感到好奇。”

“我以为你想知道。”迪克提出来，“最开始就是你发出的问题。”他看着杰森，“如果我和布鲁斯曾经的关系伤害了你身体里杰森·陶德的灵魂，那么我该说，我感到抱歉。”

*

杰森从昏暗的转角探出头，他希望保证没人看到这个角落，而他可以在走出几步以后再说话，好像自己从没有离开。

但他看见迪克亲吻布鲁斯，青年的嘴唇落在蝙蝠侠紧绷的太阳穴，这个亲吻停了好一会儿，紧接着这种黏稠的亲密转换到布鲁斯的嘴唇，带着新鲜的伤口，微微张开露出牙齿。

杰森下意识转开视线，他看过更过分的，在更不合适的年纪，但他还是转开了视线。他看到迪克光luo的背上贴着胶布，夜翼也受伤了，不过伤口微小，可能迪克自己都是在脱下制服时被布鲁斯指出来背上受了伤。

他重新看向迪克。青年发出亲昵的嘟哝，“你也吓到我了。”杰森以为自己早就熟悉夜翼的说话方式，但他现在觉得身体饱胀，每一寸血管都突突地流过血液，催生出一种呕吐的意味。

布鲁斯该为杰森感到骄傲的，但他直到失去这个机会之前，都不会知道他的第二个罗宾曾经如何安静地潜伏着离开蝙蝠洞。

杰森在厨房里重新落座，阿尔弗雷德在清理台面的同时倾听家中第三个男孩喃喃自语：“我想夜翼要留下来过夜了。”管家优雅地扬眉：“迪克少爷并没有和我提过，不过我想这就是一个管家需要做的，我去为他准备床铺。”

阿尔弗雷德不知道，或者他知道，只是这不是管家和杰森应该心照不宣的一个话题。

在阿尔弗雷德离开不久后，杰森听见迪克轻松的脚步声在他身后响起来。青年在阿尔弗雷德清理好的厨房里翻找了好一会儿，一无所获，只好在杰森身边挑了个位置坐下。

迪克重新穿上了夜翼的制服，“我以为你今天会在庄园过夜。”杰森听见自己说，鼓动的血管平静下来，口腔里泛起过多甜品经过后留下的酸味。“哦，布鲁海文那边有要紧事，我得回去看看。”夜翼扬起脸，他没有带眼罩，那双蓝色的玻璃珠里骄傲与疲惫摇动着混合起来。

杰森干巴巴地点头，他没能瞒过迪克。

“嘿，你今天还好吗？”迪克的手掌触碰他的肩膀，他方才放在布鲁斯脖颈上的手也是这样沉着有力吗？可以完美地贴上“迪克，一个好大哥”的标签。

杰森嘴里的酸味更加重了。

“只是，我……我只是觉得没能帮上忙。”

说谎。

“你揍了偷袭布鲁斯的人，不是吗？”迪克的声音严肃起来，“只是下手重了一些，但那是布鲁斯管的事情，我不会说教你。”

“一般有人这么说的时候，他就是在说教。”杰森的视线在迪克嘴唇上落下片刻又离开。

布鲁斯亲吻起来是什么感觉，会……非常的“蝙蝠侠”吗，对于罗宾来说。

“向上帝发誓我没有说教。”迪克煞有介事地举起手，在那只手的掌心，两根蓝色的指头压住摇摇欲坠的眼罩。“只是我们之间很少谈论罗宾，主要是因为我开始糟糕的态度。”

“我年轻时的仇恨很尖锐，为了不刺伤我自己，布鲁斯给我找了别的路子。”

“好，你真的开始说教了。”

“我不会说太多，而且从最开始我就和你说过这些话。”迪克默认一般微笑着，他因为思考而显得语气迟疑，“我是说，杰森，这是个提供给我们的特殊疏导教育。”

他说得太慢，而杰森盯着桌面，暖和的味道从他身边传过来，迪克冲了个澡。自然而然的，杰森想到了一些画面。他终于意识到自己品尝的滋味是妒忌，艳羡，甚至还有被背叛的愤怒。

他咀嚼着这些味道为迪克送行。在迪克身后两步远的地方，杰森看着他推门离开，布鲁斯也从蝙蝠洞上来。他听见脚步回头，有月光从迪克推开的门扉落进来，点亮布鲁斯泛着金属光泽的眼睛。

他爱布鲁斯，这也许就是那个唯一的，对于他情感中的愤怒的解释。等到他稀里糊涂地从死亡的怀抱里重返人间，在疼痛和眩晕中满怀巨大的怒意，巨大到让他想要杀死蝙蝠侠和面具下的布鲁斯·韦恩。

那些曾经小小的愤怒与忧愁，落在杰森为布鲁斯腾出来的空洞的角落里，作为无足轻重的角色观看新的爱恨，新的夜晚，新的红色的血。

*

“噢，我想他会原谅你们的，在这件事上。”杰森拍了拍迪克的肩膀，蝙蝠侠带上面罩，为红头罩借出一个肩膀。迪克撑着杰森，和他一起走进夜色更深处的街巷。

他们都知道在几个迈步以后，在亮光重新出现以后，迪克与杰森要告别。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 重温一些漫画以后写的临床垃圾
> 
> 主要是想写修罗场里疯得很温和甜美的杰森，一直很甜蜜的翅，还有箭头中心罪大恶极美人们恋心中的伽蓝之洞布鲁斯（忽然中二雷）
> 
> 可能看不出来但我写的时候唯一坚定的就是jaydick未来式一定存在以及杰森想错了很多事（关于他自己过去的想法）


End file.
